<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Любовь и гоблины by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201407">Любовь и гоблины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тонкости межвидовой романтики [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disciples (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение Особенностей тролльей охоты, но может читаться как самостоятельный текст.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>male!Toll/male!Goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тонкости межвидовой романтики [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065770</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Любовь и гоблины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разница в размерах между троллем и гоблином — серьезное препятствие для совокупления, но два любящих сердца такие мелочи смутить не могли. По крайней мере, тролль был свято в этом уверен.</p><p>Однако гоблин придерживался другой точки зрения, и в первый раз, когда он увидел размеры напряженного тролльего члена, гоблина пришлось ловить и успокаивать.</p><p>— Мок знать, Мок не делать боль, Гобби лежать!</p><p>Гоблина самые искренние заявления тролля почему-то не убеждали, и он отчаянно пытался как-нибудь понезаметнее улизнуть. Но готовый к побегу тролль не выпустил гоблина из кулака, пока не улегся. Вот теперь, глядя в ясное ночное небо, тролль растолковал как мог доступно:</p><p>— Мок отпускать Гобби. Гобби трогать Мок. Мок не трогать Гобби.</p><p>— Ты делать мне больно — я тебя укусить! — посулил наконец-то отпущенный на волю гоблин, опасливо поднимаясь на ноги. Тролль высадил его на своей груди, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на грозно стремившийся вверх огромный член.</p><p>— Мок лежать и не двигаться! — горячо пообещал тролль, обрадованный, что гоблин, кажется, раздумал улепетывать. — Мок хотеть хорошо, — стеснительно добавил он.</p><p>— Я сделать тебе хорошо! — посулил гоблин, глянув исподлобья на предстоящий фронт работ. — Я тебе так хорошо сделать!</p><p>Тролль счастливо улыбнулся Великому Оку, наблюдавшему за ними с неба, и раскинул руки в высокой траве. Между тем гоблин, придя к какому-то решению, дробно протопал маленькими ножками от груди к животу, покряхтел и неохотно скинул набедренную повязку. После чего подошел вплотную, ступая по густой и приятно щекочущей поросли волос, обхватил толстый, чуть влажный и гладкий ствол и прижался к нему мягким, плотным брюшком.</p><p>Рокочущий выдох тролля прокатился по окрестным холмам.</p><p>— Ты молчать! — шикнул гоблин, испуганно оглядываясь. — Если нас находить враг — он долго смеяться и умирать от этого жестокий смерть!</p><p>— Да! Я убить враг! — польщенно разулыбался тролль, чуть-чуть приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на гоблина.</p><p>— Я тоже умирать жестокий смерть, — посетовал гоблин, однако неловко и неумело присел, согнув ноги в коленях — потерся всем телом о член тролля.</p><p>— Гобби мягкий! — хрипло выдохнул тролль, вскинув бедра и тем самым едва не отправив гоблина в полет до соседнего холма, потому что член был большой и скользкий, за такой не уцепишься. Благо, гоблин вовремя сориентировался и схватился за шерсть, избежав позорной участи.</p><p>— Если я летать голый — я к тебе вернуться и надругаться! — прошипел гоблин, поднявшись и показав блаженно жмурящемуся троллю кулак.</p><p>— Мок знать, Гобби любить Мок! — обрадовался тролль.</p><p>Гоблин лишь досадливо сплюнул.</p><p>На этот раз гоблин был предусмотрительнее и как следует вцепился гибкими пальцами ног в шерсть тролля. Только после этого гоблин рискнул повторить опыт со скольжением — и с удовольствием убедился, что теперь тролль может подкидывать бедра сколько угодно — голый полет в дальние холмы гоблину больше не грозил. Теперь, куда более уверенными движениями, гоблин довел тролля до беспрестанных стонов.</p><p>А значит, можно попробовать кое-что еще. Обещал же гоблин сделать троллю хорошо!</p><p>Пакостно ухмыляясь, гоблин вскарабкался по члену повыше, на этот раз держась за крайнюю плоть, хотя это было непросто — и сам член, и гоблин целиком теперь были в тролльей смазке, скользкой, пахучей, чуть-чуть зеленоватой. Но вкусной — гоблин сначала облизнулся просто по привычке, а, распробовав, стал облизывать губы чаще.</p><p>Гоблин добрался до головки, потер ее ладонью, добившись того, что тролль совершенно расслабился, а потом резко погрузил руку в дырочку. До самого локтя.</p><p>Тролль взвыл дурным голосом, подскочив над землей, и руку гоблина чуть не выдернуло из сустава, когда вверх мощным фонтаном хлынула густая темно-зеленая сперма.</p><p>— Мок любить Гобби, — пьяно и совершенно счастливо признался тролль, глядя на гоблина влюбленными глазами.</p><p>— А я тебя ненавидеть, — вздохнул обтекающий гоблин, с покорностью обреченного смахивая сперму с глаз.</p><p>Но от тролля так и не ушел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>